Primm
|image =Screen17B.jpg |loc =Primm.jpg |marker =Primm |karte =Primm_loc_map.jpg |fraktionen=Primm Bewohner Neue Kalifornische Republik Pulverbanditen |gebäude =Bison Steve Hotel Deputy Beagle's Residenz Nash Residenz RNK Zelt Primm Haus Primm Sheriff's Office Das Vikki und Vance Kasino |händler =Johnson Nash |quests =ED-E My Love I Fought the Law My Kind of Town They Went That-a-Way A Team of Moronic Mercenaries Big Winner, Vikki & Vance A Pair of Dead Desperados, I Gland for Some Home Cooking |cell =Primm |refid =000e1a13 |extra =file:PrimmReputation.png Cut reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas. }} '''Primm' ist eine Stadt aus dem Mojave-Ödland. Laut den Bewohnern von New Vegas ist der einzige Grund, es thumb|Primm von obenzu besuchen, das Vikki und Vance-Kasino. Der Kurier wurde von Primm aus losgeschickt, um den Platinchip zu überbringen, jedoch wurde er abgefangen und der Prozess lief etwas anders ab. Nachdem der Spieler in Goodsprings fertig ist, soll er nach Primm gehen. Für die Hauptquest muss man Deputy Beagle dort retten und sein Tagebuch bekommen. Beschreibung Wenn man ankommt, wird man von einem RNK-Soldat abgefangen, der einem mitteilt, dass in Primm das Chaos ausgebrochen ist. In der Mitte der Stadt steht eine Barrikade, die sie trennt. Auf der westlichen Seite der Barrikade befinden sich RNK-Truppen, die von Lieutenant Hayes angeführt werden. Wenn man die Brücke zur Ostseite überquert, muss man aufpassen, da auf den Holzplanken Splitterminen liegen. In der Stadt gibt es eine Achterbahn, die quer um das Bison Steve-Kasino führt. Auf den Schienen befinden sich mehrere entflohene Häftlinge. Ist der Spieler einmal in der Stadt angekommen, kann er in das Bison Steve-Hotel gehen und Deputy Beagle retten, oder in das Vikki und Vance-Kasino auf der anderen Straßenseite gehen, wo sich die nicht-feindlichen Bewohner Primm's befinden. Beide Möglichkeiten starten die Quest Ich will nen Sheriff als Mann, die man entweder von Johnson Nash oder Deputy Beagle bekommt. Im südöstlichen Ende der Stadt stehen vier betretbare Häuser. Geht man beim Vikki und Vance-Kasino über die Straße, kommt man zum Wohnhaus der Nashs, wo sich auch der Mojave-Express befindet. Auf einem Tisch liegt ED-E. Repariert man ihn, startet die Quest Mein lieber ED-E. Außerhalb dieses Haus lehnt die Leiche von Daniel Wyand an der Wand, dem vierten Kurier. Er hat auch ein Holoband bei sich. Südwestlich der Kasinos befindet sich ein Lagerfeuer, in den Ruinen der Häuser. Erreicht man Primm von der südöstlichen Seite (der Seite mit der Achterbahn), kommt es zu einem Event mit einigen Pulverbanditen und Dynamit. Gebäude *Vikki und Vance-Kasino *Bison Steve-Kasino *Wohnhaus der Nashs Bewohner Infos *Mr. New Vegas nennt Primm "das andere New Vegas". *Wenn die RNK Primm übernimmt, sagen manche Leute "Primm hat sich ergeben und der RNK die Führung überlassen". Selbst wenn man Meyers oder Primm Slim zum Sheriff macht, hört man diesen Satz des Öfteren auch im Mojave-Ödland, manchmal sogar von Primm's Bewohnern. *Wenn der Spieler Meyers zum Sheriff macht, jedoch am Ende des Spiels für die RNK kämpft, hat das keine Auswirkungen. Anspielung * Primm ist eine real existierende Stadt in Nevada. Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte